The present invention relates to a playground for children, which comprises a playhouse, a chute and a flight of steps.
Such an arrangement is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,980.
This known arrangement consists of a playhouse section, a tower section and of a connecting or tunnel section. The section comprising the playhouse and the tower is embodied with a number of cut-outs, which arrangement—among other things—enables the joining of the two sections and the attachment of chutes.
This known arrangement is complicated to erect and therefore expensive to produce.